


Alone in this scared world

by Moldyassbread



Series: Willis’s werid life and Teenhood Trama [1]
Category: Homestarrunner
Genre: High School, Major character death - Freeform, PTSD, Schizophrenia, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldyassbread/pseuds/Moldyassbread
Summary: We are going to go into SM’s teenhood
Series: Willis’s werid life and Teenhood Trama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042068





	1. A young lug and a DJ’s friendship

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This mentions a school shooting , death and PTSD! If you are triggered by this. Leave now at this point! Please be Warned and you MUST be 15+ to read this fanfic!

Let’s start where it all began! First let’s go into when SM was just 9 years old! This is when SM and Rad met!

“...”

“H-Hi?  
”  
*SM waves as a way to say hello*

“W-Wanna be friends?...”

*SM nods*

“Cool...”

“So wanna hang out sometimes?...”

“Yes”

Fast Foward when they had a sleepover with 10 year old Giana

“So what do you boys want to do?”

“I need to go the bathroom to puke...”

“Go ahead. Rad”

*Young SM just sat there. Waiting for Rad to finish puking*

*Rad came back with a bit of red,blood-like puke on his lip*

“Rad are you ok?”

“N-no...”

“Somebody call a Hospital!!”

*Rad was brought to the hospital*

“B-Bro is that you? *COUGH-COUGH*”

“Yes,Rad”

*please wait for the chapter to be made!*


	2. Wait! Chad and Lad exist!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Rad has 2 brothers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Chapter 1’s note

A-last! we meet 2 brothers!

”Hey! Strong Mad”

”...”

”Wanna meet my 2 brothers?”

”yes”

”Meet Chad and Lad!”

”I am Lad! The braviest of Knights!”

”hi im chad i sit around and stuff”

”and this is my Lad’s werid doll he calls “pollie””

”nice”

*please wait a bit more time*


End file.
